


Suck on my Barrel

by TheQueenOfFish



Series: AUgust Bingo [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Bottom Tony Stark, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Gun Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Top Peter Parker, Violence, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfFish/pseuds/TheQueenOfFish
Summary: Peter Parker, one of the best Assassins in the world is sent to eliminate Tony Stark. Everything goes great, until he has him exactly where he wants him, then things start to go wrong.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: AUgust Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861543
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Suck on my Barrel

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: See Tags, for more detail see endnote.

Peter hadn’t planned for this, it was meant to be a nice clean job. Taking out Tony Stark would never be an easy job, but he wasn’t being paid as if it was. Peter was always paid well as the Spider, one of the worlds top assassins due to his superpowers, but as Tony was a superhero, this was one juicy contract.   
  
Peter had managed to track Tony for several weeks without being noticed and had pinpointed the best time to strike. Peter set up a small explosion to cause the ten-minute power outage he needed to get to Tony Stark and kill him.    
  
Unfortunately, the man had sensed something was wrong and was wearing some kind mini gauntlet on his hand, that allowed him to fight back. However, Peter’s swift reflexes and advantage in the dark building had given him the edge needed to pin Tony Stark to the floor, gun to his head.    
  
Then something happened that hadn’t in years, he’d hesitated. The room was still as Peter pressed the gun to Tony’s forehead, and he’d looked down at the man, and suddenly he saw a flashback to his teenage bedroom, (to the room where he’d been happy, before everything), and sees the posters of Tony Stark he’d plastered all over.    
  
Somehow he’d almost forgotten the complete admiration and crush he’d had towards Tony Stark until right this moment.    
  
“So, uh are you going to kill me?”   
  
Peter blinks, Tony is speaking,   
“Just you’ve been frozen for a good 30 seconds, if you don’t want to kill me could you maybe put the gun away?” Tony says hopefully. This snaps Peter back to reality,   
“Of course I’m going to kill you,” he snaps. Tony raises an eyebrow,    
“Then if it’s all the same to you I’d rather skip the suspense,” he pauses and grins, “It’s literally  _ killing  _ me.”   
  
For that joke Tony gets the guy shoved roughly into his mouth, the man loos shocked, and to Peter’s absolute surprise, his pupils dilate, and he looks rather less scared than he should. In fact, he looks rather aroused,   
“Are you serious?” Peter asks incredulously. Tony has the decency to look embarrassed around the barrel of the gun. “I’m about to kill you and you are turned on?”   
  
Tony gives Peter a curious look and then…   
  
Tony starts bobbing his head, he’s fellating and loaded gun, held by someone who wants him dead.   
“What do you think if you blow my gun I’ll let you live?” he demands, “Not everyone is a slut like you Stark,” he snaps. Tony moans, and bobs his head faster, he’s giving Peter bedroom eyes. Peter can’t believe that they are working, his cock throbs where it’s pressed against Tony’s chest.    
  
If Peter is doing this, then he’s  _ doing it _ . Peter starts harshly thrusting the guy in and out, and Tony’s moans, eyes rolling back and clearly loving it.   
“You’re such a fucking slut, I’m still going to kill you, you know,” he growls, “And in your last moments you’re acting like some 2 cent whore.”   
  
These words seem to only encourage Tony who’s sucking enthusiastically.    
“Would you like that? Your last moments to be like you lived?” he growls. Tony moans, and when Peter pulls back the gun, he follows it, licking it.    
  
Peter can hardly believe that the man he imagined fucking him when he was 16 is such a fucking slut. Even if he can’t believe him, he can’t deny that he’s hard as rock. Peter squeezes himself through his trousers, and Tony sees it and moans.   
  
Peter squeezes his cock, and pull the gun back, it’s still pointed at Tony though,   
“You want this?” he demands. Tony nods desperately,   
“Please,” he begs.    
“Please Sir,” Peter corrects.    
“Please Sir, I want it, please,” Tony begs sounding so eager.    
  
Peter can’t help himself, he pulls his cock out and strokes it a few times before pushing it between Tony’s lips, moaning as he already starts sucking. Peter pushes the gun against his temple, and fucks into his mouth,   
“Do a good job,” he growls.    
  
At the feeling of the gun, Tony moans louder, suckers harder, and bobs his head faster. After a minute Peter arousal tightens like a drawstring and he fucks into Tony’s mouth hard and fast. Tony moans as he does.    
  
Peter’s spin arches as he cums, and out of reflex almost pulls the trigger.   
  
Peter slowly comes down panting, and pulls his cock out of Tony’s mouth. Peter stares down at the aroused man, and still can’t pull the trigger, even after seeing what a degenerate Tony is. Peter sighs, so that’s how it is. 

  
Peter puts the gun down, and climbs off Tony,   
“Well, apparently I can’t kill you, so you’re responsible for me now.” he states. Tony’s eyes widen and he sits up,   
“What do you mean?”    
“Dangerous people hired me to kill you, they won’t be happy that I didn’t.” he states. Tony’s eyes still full of arousal skim over him,    
“I think we can work something out,” he murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Tony sucks and gun and then cock when he's being threatened with death. He is very turned on and willing, but it is at least a little dub-con.
> 
> I hope everyone loved this! Sorry if there are any mistakes I wrote this at 2 am.
> 
> Please tell me what you liked about this! I love to hear that stuff ;)


End file.
